Gemini Rules
Gemini is a form of double euchre that follows that tradition but creates its own modern twists. Those familiar with euchre can learn the quick version of the rules. The first difference of Gemini is that it uses Jokers (big and little jokers). As the Bauer's (jacks) are assigned as the knights of the realm, the joker cards are assigned as the squires. Deck Gemini uses 2 decks, both of differing color backs (typically red and blue backs) but discards all number cards leaving the following cards: Big Joker Little Joker Aces (of each suit) Kings (of each suit) Queens (of each suit) Jacks (of each suit) 36 cards total Players can glean insights with the backs being different color. For instance, if a particularly valuable card (at the time) is blue backed and your opponent(s) have red backed cards, you can have some confidence that they have the 'twin' (according to their previous play). 2 player Gemini discards Queens bringing the deck down to 28 cards. Trump Order Trump follows the following order: Right Bauer Left Bauer Big Joker Little Joker Ace King Queen (not included in 2 player version) keep in mind that there are 2 of each card so there are 4 Jacks and 4 Jokers every time trump is called. Side Order When trump is called, the side order follows the same as in euchre: Ace King Queen (not included in 2 player) Jack (opposite color of trump only) No Trump Gemini also has No-Trump as a call. The order for any suit in No-Trump is as follows: Ace King Queen (not included in 2 player) Jack Big Joker Little Joker Jokers are not assigned a suit in No-Trump, they become a suit only when played. They automatically follow lead suit but never HAVE to be used to follow suit (you can throw off to keep Jokers in order to protect other suits, such as any single Ace). They must be declared as a suit if lead (great for holes in opponents hands). Thus the lowly squire is a great utility card, handy for many duties. Cancellation Like cards in the same trick cancel each other but the lead is never canceled. players have to take the trick to take the lead. Lead suit is always honored as well. If the lead gets canceled, the trick is up to the partners who have to follow lead suit. If the partners cannot follow suit and cannot trump (or cancel each other as well) the trick is a 'dead trick' and goes with the 'dead deck'. The 'dead deck' is the storage for the kitty, any turned-down (passed) turn-up cards and any 'dead tricks'. Any 'dead trick' hurts the caller just as if the opposing party took the trick since it is one less trick the caller gets. The dynamics after that get unusual. If the caller is euchred, they could have been euchred by every trick being cancelled. The party who euchres gets 1 point unless they actually take enough tricks that they could have called (see score below). Thus, while efficient for a defender to cancel any and all tricks possible, it should be considered if its possible to go for a 2 point (or even 4 point) euchre by exchanging tricks. Score The caller has to get the greater half of the tricks or gets euchred. Every 2 tricks thereafter doubles the score. In 4 player Gemini, each player gets 7 cards so the greater half is 4 (1 point) while 6 tricks doubles the points (2 points). In 2 player Gemini, each player gets 11 cards so the greater half is 6 (1 point) while 8 tricks (2 points) and 10 tricks (4 points) doubles. Going alone in 4 player doubles the base points to 2 points (4 tricks) and 4 points (6 tricks). If the caller gets euchred, the party that euchres gets 1 point. If the party that euchres gets the greater half (instead of just canceling) they start the doubling of score (2 points) and keep doubling every 2 tricks. Thus in 4 player if the euchring party gets 6 tricks, they get 4 points. Note that any euchring party didn't get to call so the higher tricks are rare. Calling Gemini puts a twist on calling. If a card is flipped it can be called as anything strong. A Jack of Spades, for instance, can be called as either Spades (Right Bauer) or Clubs (Left Bauer). Once the Jack of Spades is turned down, all other legitimate calls can be made (Hearts, Diamonds or No-Trump). Aces can be called as their suit as trump or as No-Trump. The other 3 suits can be called on the turn down of an ace. Kings and Queens (not present in 2 player) can only be called as their suit as trump. The other 3 suits and No-Trump can be called on their turn down. Jokers can be called as any suit as trump. No-Trump can be called on the turn down of a Joker. Stick the Dealer Gemini doesn't have a 'stick the dealer' variant rule. It has a twist that reflects both 'stick the dealer' and non-'stick the dealer' play. Any hand can be discarded by the dealer if everyone passed twice. However, in order to do so, 1 point is given to the opponents. Thus the dealer (team) should further be wary of passing a turn up if nothing can be called on turn down. Otherwise, they must give a point AND the deal away. 2 Player Set-Up The 2 player version uses cards in hand and 'battalions' in a type of simulation of 4 player play. These give elements of cards hidden by the player and a strategy all their own. 5 cards are held by each player while 3 sets of 'battalions' are also owned by each player. A 'battalion' is one card face down with a card face up on top. All cards owned by the player that are showing (5 cards in hand and 3 cards from 'battalions') are playable just as if all are held in hand and have to be played in order to follow suit (if applicable). Once the top card from a 'battalion' is played, the bottom card has to be turned face up to replace it (but does not have to be turned up until all players have played). This can lead to not being able to follow suit and then (all a sudden) having the suit after the fact, which is normal and regular. The dealer can 'discard' from a 'battalion', replacing the face up card of the 'battalion' with the turn-up card. Gemini Variants There are 2 main variants and a few minor variants. For more information see Gemini Variants.